Noise of the Everlasting Summer Nights
by Synaps
Summary: As the only one to remember every cycle of the endless summer, Nagato Yuki buries her feelings deep within, that is part of her mission. However, when the voice of Asakura Ryouko appears inside her head she realises things are worse than she imagined.
1. Useless to mention

Suzumiya Haruhi © Nagaru Tanigawa

* * *

**WARNING: **Endless Eight; mental instability, violence.

* * *

**Noise of the**** everlasting summer nights**

Prologue

**Useless**** to mention**

by Synaps

* * *

Even though nobody could really tell, I thrived on the ever-changing environment the Earth provided. Going to school, reading books, being with the SOS Brigade, playing computer games with the Computer Club and so much_ more_. As a creature which sees the world in terms of "more or less" data, it was perfect for me. It was _more._

Even though nobody could tell, I, Nagato Yuki, was... content.

All that changed with the arrival of the endless summer.

Even though nobody could tell.

* * *

**Author notes:** The biggest thing you should be aware of is that there will be a long wait until Ryoko features, even though she's in the description already.


	2. Bookmark

**Author's notes:** Sorry this is so late, but my computer broke down... and I ended up with a writer's block from pausing too long

* * *

**Noise of the everlasting summer nights**

Repeat 154

**Bookmark**

by Synaps

* * *

I stood on my toes and watched as the book I had been holding slipped through my fingers and fell to the ground. It opened as it landed, spitting out the blue bookmark hidden within. I stared at it, noting how far the light blue piece of paper had travelled. 6,4 centimetres, just like every earlier repeat.

It happened each time. Summer doubled back on itself and I lost her grip on the book. The bookmark appeared mystically from the desk in the kitchen. As if it had been in the book the entire time.

I bent down to pick up the thick volume. It was one of my favourite books, _The High Lord_, and the sequel was due to arrive in... September. A month which seemed increasingly further away. Each repeat only brought more time before it would be published.

I was bored.

At first the repeat had interested me. I hadn't guessed things would play out the way they did. As such the surge of data had thrilled me.

-l-

The sun was shining in my eyes as I joined up with the rest of the SOS brigade. As always, Kyon was late to arrive. Of course, that was not his fault. The rest of the club had devised a system to always arrive half-an-hour early. If only to not annoy Suzumiya Haruhi, a noble mission in itself.

I watched the rest of the brigade converse as they waited. I listened in on them, if only because it was my job. They used the same sentences as they had each earlier repeat.

'_I've g__rown tired of observing a static object.'_ I thought to myself as my disinterest grew.

Asahina Mikuru tried to ask a question beginning with the word "what" when, like before, Kyon arrived. Asahina instantly shut up as to allow Suzumiya Haruhi to yell at the boy.

Exactly 46,7 seconds after the announcement that we would be riding the boy's bikes to get to the pool I moved to sit on Kyon's bike. Like I had each time before.

I sighed quietly. Due to my status as an observer I was not allowed to change my actions even the slightest bit from the first time summer had played out. If_ I_ changed I would be unable to discern which results were contaminated. For instance, if I was to sit too close to Kyon it was likely to upset Suzumiya, whose reaction to this would change the situation completely. The scientific method was to change as little as possible for each try. The Data Overmind preferred the scientific method, craved it.

As such, I was stuck in the same course of action. On the millimetre, on the second, my movements would be the same. It was maddening.

-l-

I couldn't stop thinking about unnecessary things.

Currently my mind had been working over my predicament. No one in the SOS Brigade had even noticed the repeating summer, much less begun working on a way out. In all likelihood they would never notice. After all, how could they?

Which meant we were stuck in summer forever.

-l-

On the next day came the first positive thing that had happened for 84 repeats. We tried a different summer job.

This time we were handing out flyers. We were still dressed in frog costumes, but the simple change was enough to make me push the negative thoughts away.

If one thing could change, it was possible for something else to do the same. Maybe Kyon would notice that we were stuck in a loop. Maybe Asahina would notice she could not communicate with the future. One day it was sure to happen.

Or at least that was what I tried to hope. I did not yet believe in it.

-l-

I noticed my thoughts becoming more and more fragmented. It was becoming harder and harder to finish off a chain of thought. Furthermore, the lack of stimulation made new ideas near impossible to come up with.

I had read every single book in my apartment more than once. I had decided to take the risk and venture out, to visit the bookstore. I was still unsure about that idea. If I by chance met someone in the SOS Brigade it was likely to affect the timeline. Even if I didn't meet anyone I knew there was a risk of affecting events. Though I was not allowed to risk it, I couldn't help myself.

If I didn't I wouldn't be able to muster the energy to continue.

-l-

The trip to the bookstore seemed to have passed without any world changing events taking place. If it is indeed true I can visit the bookstore at the same time during the next repeat. If I only ever get one small wish granted...

-l-

The cricket hunt continued in a predictable manner. The sound made me think of _Higurashi no naku koro ni_. I couldn't help to notice that the situation was similar, even though the types of torture used were not the same.

-l-

As a human interface there are things which differ between me and humans. For instance, my mind does not choose between memories. My mind does not decide to not say memories deemed superfluous. I categorize them and place them in folders, but I do not delete them. All my memories are intact.

That is not a good thing.


	3. Unpredictable predictability

**Noise of the everlasting summer nights**

Repeat 159

**Unpredictable predictability**

by Synaps

* * *

In 5.3 seconds the lights will switch to red, once more allowing cars to move. A young girl will, without paying attention to her surroundings, step out into the speeding traffic. Somehow she has survived unharmed in 67% of all repeats. A staggering amount considering how unaware she is of reality.

I think I'm starting to become like that.

-l-

The books I read are nothing like this loop. Authors know that, to keep the fans interested, they need to have an advancing plot. No authors would torture their fans like this.

-l-

I found a knife in my kitchen. I'm not sure where it comes from, I can't even say how it got there. I immediately ran a search, to see if somebody had broken into my apartment. The results came back negative.

-l-

In 6 minutes and 2.7 seconds Kyon will arrive. We are going to the pool.

-l-

In 9 minutes and 3.5 seconds we will go to the pool.

-l-

I don't like the pool.

-l-

"If you don't like the pool, why go?"

"Who?" I looked up, trying to find the one addressing me. I was a bit worried I had been voicing my concerns aloud, the repeating nature of reality had softened my defences.

Suzumiya Haruhi was yelling at Kyon. Both other members of the SOS Brigade was watching the ordeal. No-one else was around.

"Just stay at home. Read your books. It's what you want to do, right?" the voice was feminine, and persistent.

Who are you?

"Isn't that true, Nagato-san?"

-l-

I must have been unfocused, back when I found the knife. How could I not have recognised it as the one Asakura Ryoko used when she tried to kill Kyon?

It was first when that understanding came to me that I realised that the voice in my mind belonged to her.

-l-

In roughly 4,3 seconds Kyon will look in my direction. I've noticed every time his gaze has moved to me, even without directly looking at him. Sometimes it is the only thing I notice.

-l-

Why would Ryoko's voice be inside my head?

There were several possible explanations:

1. The stress had taken its final toll on me and I'd gone insane.

It was the most human explanation, and therefore the most unlikely. Interfaces cannot lose their sanity.

2. I had been affected by a Asakura-type virus.

Much like infecting an earthly computer, Asakura could have infected me during our fight. It was possible, but not likely. Such a feat was beyond her abilities, even when fully focused on the task. Or at least I thought so. Her superiors could have been lying about her abilities when describing her to my own bosses. That seemed very likely. However, I had trouble accepting it. If her abilities were higher than my knowledge gave her credit for, she would have posed a greater threat while fighting me.

Unless she, much like myself, had been going easy during the mayor part of the battle in preparation for the more important programs.

-l-

[Search type: Database search]

[Search subject: Asakura Ryoko. Humanoid Interface, type 34432. Status]

[…]

[Search results: 1 result]

[Subject deleted by Nagato Yuki. Humanoid Interface, type 34433. For further information, refer to case file 390509845874385]

-l-

[Search type: Internal data search]

[Search subject: Foreign substances, type 324543]

[…]

[Search results: 0 results]

-l-

That left me with only one explanation. I had been imagining things. I hadn't been paying close attention to my surroundings, talked out loud and been answered by someone with a similar voice to Ryoko's.

Because I couldn't be going crazy.

* * *

**Author's note:** I'm back from vacation! It feels good to be writing again. Unfortunately I need some warm up before getting back to business fully, so this chapter was short.

As you might have seen on my profile, I'll be updating this every month: On the first Friday of the month, don't miss it!

Have a nice time until then / Synaps


	4. Endless recursion of time

**Noise of the everlasting summer nights**

Repeat 161

**Endless recursion of time**

by Synaps

* * *

It seemed like my explanation for the sudden appearance of Asakura Ryoko's voice was sufficient. It was a one-time event.

I was unsure of whether or not I was happy about that.

-l-

No, of course I wasn't happy about it. A Human Interface is different from a human. Emotions is not part of the programming.

-l-

Suzumiya Haruhi is yelling at Kyon, again.

It's her fault I'm stuck in an infinite loop.

-l-

If it wasn't for her, I wouldn't have been created to begin with.

I wouldn't have ever met Kyon.

-l-

I think there is something wrong with my programming.

-l-

I've been looking into the books and movies that deals with endless recursions of time.

As far as I understand, nearly all the protagonists seem to follow the same pattern for coping with it.

One that I can't, due to orders.

-l-

I've become more daring in my quest for books I haven't read. I've gone as far as the library, once more using the card Kyon got for me.

-l-

We went bug-hunting. The SOS Brigade's search for cicadas. I pretended not to recognise the bug, so that Kyon could help me out again.

It wasn't like I took any pleasure out of it, I was merely following the pattern set up during previous loops. If I change my actions the course of action decided by the brigade members might shift. The basics of science is to minimise outside interference.

I count as an outside interference.

-l-

Something interesting happened.

Asahina Mikuru phoned Koizumi Itsuki, who contacted me and Kyon. It seems like the time-traveller is unable to contact her superiors, due to the nature of the loop.

She cried.

I am unable to understand why this didn't come up sooner, considering how she found out. Is she as incompetent as she seems and merely forgot about it? Or did she simply choose the option of not telling us?

Perhaps her orders are more similar to my own than I had previously thought.

-l-

Of course, Koizumi Itsuki understood right away that I was aware of the loop. He is clever, which worries me since I'm unsure of his motives.

However, it seemed to bother Kyon.

I didn't like that and yet, I did.

-l-

There is something wrong with me, but I don't know what.

There is nothing in my programming preparing me for this.

-l-

I'm looking into books on human psychology, afraid to access the knowledge network of the Data Overmind. I don't want them to think I'm in need of such knowledge.

-l-

I don't want to be erased.

* * *

**Author's notes:** As you noticed, I won't be able to live up to the update-promise. School is evil. You know it is. Still, I'm sorry. I've decided to post any time I've got something finished.

I probably should start with writing ten chapters before posting the first of a new story on , I would be able to be 9 chapters ahead all the time. Ah, wishful thinking.

Yes, this is becoming more and more KyonxYuki, but it remains as one-sided as in the originals. Still - fear not, Ryoko will help out~


	5. Hopelessness and despair

**Author's note:** Yes, I'm messing with the timeline. It's (partly) trying to convey how confused Nagato is. Partly it's because I want to confuse _you_. Partly because I grew up watching Tarantino movies. I love Pulp Fiction ^.^

* * *

**Noise of the everlasting summer nights**

Repeat 161

**Hopelessness and despair**

by Synaps

Asahina Mikuru was crying.

They had finally discovered that we were stuck in an endless recursion of time, as Koizumi Itsuki had put it.

It was in the middle of the night, cicadas were flying around us. The street lights were lit, providing just enough light for the SOS Brigade, sans Suzumiya Haruhi, to see each other. The others were talking in a rather calm manner, considering the circumstances. It seemed like both Kyon and Koizumi Itsuki had noticed the nature of the situation, in the form of a deja vú feeling.

I saw a glimpse of hope then. If they knew about the loop they could fix it, no need for me to get involved.

Then their attention shifted to me.

"You remember it all?"

"Yes"

"By the way, how many times has this repetition happened?"

"This would be the 161st time."

Kyon completely froze. It seemed like he first then realised truth, that this was real. He began questioning me further, getting more and more panicked as the conversation continued. 'Kyon… I wish I could say something to calm you down. But I do not know what I should say. Should I lie? Should I tell the truth? That this is the first time you've realised. That this is the first time that we have even had the chance of getting out of this? That I am relieved that you're not blaming me for not stopping this? I have the power to do that, in theory. Should I tell you that?'

Asahina Mikuru was crying again.

-l-

Kyon resumed his questioning as we went to the batting centre.

"Why did you keep quiet?"

He sounded civil, considerate. Not at all angry, like I would have excepted.

"Because my role is observation"

He seemed to understand that.

-l-

The days are going by, without anyone doing anything differently.

Why aren't they doing anything differently?

This is the opportunity I have been waiting for. Why don't they take it?

Why won't they fix this?

"Why don't you fix it? You _can_ and you _want to_."

I'm not listening to you, you're dead.

-l-

I've begun thinking about Asakura Ryoko, lately.

If the universe is turned right again, will the sense of her disappear? It has been growing lately, the feeling in the pit of my stomach which warns me of danger. The last time I felt like this was right before I deleted her, when she was attacking Kyon. I've begun to associate it with her.

I hope it doesn't linger.

-l-

"I was hoping you'd understand my point of view now, Nagato-san."

That is not up to me, but my superiors. My opinion doesn't matter.

"You're such a _bore _sometimes."

-l-

I didn't question it, because that didn't do anything for me the last time.

Still, her reappearance bothered me.

-l-

Of course, I wasn't really worried.

Human Interfaces aren't supposed to get worried.

(That worries me the most.)

-l-

The activities, the summer days. All the exactly same, even though the three of them now knew.

I hated them for it.

-l-

I could tell by their mannerisms that they were growing more and more nervous as the days passed. They were dreading it, yet did not take action. Perhaps they didn't know what to do. Is that an excuse? They _had_ to have some idea. If I, who are so dissimilar to humans, can even begin to understand them – why can't they read Suzumiya Haruhi's mind like an open book?

-l-

"Do something"

I can't.

"They won't!"

It's not my mission.

"If you don't do something we will be trapped here forever!"

Ryoko… don't.

"Don't you get it! They CAN'T get us out! The only one with that power is you!"

Just don't.

"Just take action!"

What would _I_ do, anyway? Am I not in the same position as the others? What should I do, to make her stop?

There was no answer to that, though I felt her muttering.

-l-

The last day.

The last opportunity.

Yet, they did not act.

Would they realise it in the next loop again? The odds were against it, but not completely.

What difference would it make if they did?

-l-

"Just do something. Anything. As long as it's different."


	6. Reread tales

**Noise of the everlasting summer nights**

Repeat 162

**Reread tales**

by Synaps

* * *

The bookmark slipped through my fingers, landed on the floor without making a sound. It was followed by the book, which flipped open to reveal the second page of the fifth chapter. After that the bookcase came crashing down. I stared as pages were being ripped out of the volumes, creating a confetti of jumbled stories.

It took me a while to realise it was my doing.

I tried to stop my fingers as they settled upon the next breakable object, a glass of water. I was trembling violently, every shake causing water to spill onto my hands.

"You didn't do anything"

My voice? Yet, I had not been the one to speak.

Ryoko?

"You should have… You _could_ have…"

At this point I panicked. Somehow, I was not in control. Furthermore, the one who _was_… was dead. At this point I secretly admitted that I might have gone insane. Still, the scientist in me pondered all facts and possibilities derived from them.

Firstly, Ryoko was showing a lot more emotion than she had ever been capable of doing. It probably meant that she wasn't really Ryoko. This further supported the theory of insanity. However, I was still a Human Interface – not a human. No matter how similar I appeared, I was not one of them. Therefore the theory was invalid.

She screamed slightly as the glass broke in her (my) hand, having given in to the pressure she'd applied. In wonder she directed my eyes to the bleeding fingers. It seemed she only _now_ realised that she was in control of my body.

At that point, as if a firewall had been broken, I was back in control.

-l-

I sat down, unsure if my legs could carry me. What was happening? I did not know. It disturbed me. Somewhere in the back of my mind I could _feel_ Ryoko thinking. She was plotting something, I was sure.

-l-

Kyon asked me how I was feeling. Guess my feelings had surfaced, appeared on my face like everyone else's. I told him I was fine. He didn't believe me.

-l-

The sun filtered through the thick canopy, allowing the ground to be illuminated with a soft pattern of light. The SOS Brigade's Cicada Hunt had begun again. I refused to admit I knew what a cicada looked like, opting to asking Kyon about it. I could tell that he hadn't let go of my obvious distress. I ignored it.

The air was cleaner, at this distance from the city. We were on a hill. Walking up it caused Kyon to mutter about it being "just like going to school". It seemed he wasn't fully aware how many of his thoughts he spoke aloud.

It appeared as if Suzumiya Haruhi was enjoying herself, if the big smile plastered to her face was any indication.

A part of me cringed at noticing this. Her happiness was the reason for my lack of it. I was… jealous. Angry. Sad.

Mostly I was just confused.

-l-

The code of the world, which not only makes up the Data Overmind, but everything else, is not that complicated.

Ordinarily, it is not that different from the coding of an everyday computer. Change the code and changes immediately appear in the real world.

However, whenever Suzumiya Haruhi used her powers to change the code, it acted in unexpected ways.

I knew by looking at it, that if I tried to rewrite it now. If I tried to return it to normal, I would fail. The code was reforming itself, not just by the end of summer, but continuously. The virus that was Suzumiya Haruhi was beyond anything my capabilities as an anti-virus could handle. She got into the code, forced it to act according to her will.

The Data was corrupted.

Therefore, no matter what "Ryoko" said, there was nothing I could do about it.

-l-

As I returned to my apartment, I ignored the piles of broken books and furniture. While a part of me cringed at the state of my literature, I knew it would be returned to normal soon. As summer drew close to an end, my books would be brought back to life. I stopped my internal monologue from using any Jesus references, knowing that I did not want my books back. I had read them too many times.

-l-

What do humans do when they have too much time on their hands?

While I fully understand that this situation cannot be compared to anything anyone else has experienced, I can't help but look for tips.

For instance, I've thought about prison.

Not about going to prison to experience something new, of course not. About how people in prison, an environment which never changes, copes.

It seems like I've found a temporary answer, through the researches I've made. Researching I've done manually, by the way. I did not want to risk the Overmind finding out about my… new-found interests.

In either case I had decided to pick up a hobby. Books wouldn't cut it anymore and gaming, which I had been entertaining myself with since that time when the Computer Club tried to win back the SOS Brigade's computer, well… it wasn't that interesting anymore. Gaming required opponents, I had some places I frequented online. However, these opponents were also dragged back in time. They could not learn from our encounters, to them they had not happened yet. Battling a computer was less satisfying, as they had a limited number of responses. Furthermore, the people online were on a completely different level. A computer was no match for them, just as it was no match for me.

On the other hand, I am not much different from a very advanced computer. So I should not complain about them.

-l-

As for choosing a new hobby, I'm unsure.

I'm unsure if there's any point in picking up a craft. At the end of the month I wouldn't be able to start any new projects, as they would disappear without being finished.

I DO know that I would have to do it the manual, human way. Involving data manipulation or information gathering would destroy the purpose – spending time.

* * *

**Author's note: **This is my final term before I start at the University. As such I can't spend as much time as I want on writing. Home-work is important, especially now. When I get time over from that I need to work more on my Project. I'm writing a book ^.^


	7. The Devil is in the Details

**Noise of the everlasting summer nights**

Repeat 563

**The Devil is in the Details**

by Synaps

* * *

"Why are you here?"

I sat alone in my room, trying to reason with and understand the entity which I had decided to call Ko. After all, we were both logical beings, reason is the way to get a point across.

"Because I will always exist as long as you do, silly." A cryptic answer, still somewhat unlike what the real Asakura Ryoko would give me. Hence my decision to not call her that.

However, I had a feeling I might be wrong. In every way that really mattered, this Ryoko gave off the same frequency as the old one. In every way that mattered, but not in the details. The little things gave her away.

This ruled out a few possibilities. It was not a memory manifesting itself as a hallucination, in that case it would be perfect. Neither was it the real Asakura Ryoko… unless she had for some reason drastically changes. People did that sometimes, Interfaces… not so much.

"What is your goal?"

"Right now, the same as yours." It showed signs of understanding diplomacy, that needed to be noted. "To get out of this endless summer. To achieve change."

"I-I haven't proven already that it is not my goal?" I said, voice getting caught on the words. It had been a long time since I had talked this much. My throat had become dry. She seemed to interpret it as a sign of hesitation.

"You have tried, but I know what you really want."

"That is incorrect."

"You are more human than you think."

Changing my previous statement seems to be in place, Ko is not at all logical. "Of course not, because I am not human at all."

"Then why do you feel? Don't lie, I can tell that you are becoming aggravated. I have programming to interpret human emotions."

'_A reference to being an Interface? Better to not read to much into it.'_

"I'm still not human." Said I, getting irritated with her attitude.

"Still, _one of us_ needs to do something about this situation. We need to influence Haruhi somehow."

"My mission is clear, I am not allowed to do that."

"You already have. Merely by existing you affect things. The way of the Overmind is irrelevant because of that. You cannot determine both the speed and location of a particle, because you alter one while observing the other."

"However, they are not particles."

"The point is that observation will affect the observed object. You know this."

"Yet you claim this to be a static object that there is no point in observing. You are contradicting yourself. The measured affects of the observation is just another data to analyse."

"If you won't act, I will."

-l-

I was sitting by the pool. We had been dragged there by Suzumiya Haruhi again. I didn't own a bading suit, so I fashioned one using data manipulation. Every loop I had created a different one. It was beginning to become a small game. Though I could not phantom why everyone else in the SOS Brigade also seemed to change swimwear. Did they buy them in the beginning of the loop? For the loop to affect it that would have to be the case. Yet no one had mentioned it. Kyon would have been sure to complain about how this forced him to spend money on it.

It is a mystery, but it is one of the few mysteries left.

-l-

I have been considering the reasons for Ko to appear in my head. I have a few hypothesises, each and everyone seemingly incorrect.

Firstly, the idea that this is somehow Asakura Ryoko's work. Though I do not think it was within her abilities, it is not impossible for her to have downloaded a virus into me during our fight. I had used much of my offensive data and was therefore somewhat more vulnerable than usual. However, this would have become obvious when I searched myself for foreign substances. Unless she also infiltrated the Data Overmind…

Secondly… I have somehow malfunctioned. If my programming has broken down it is entirely possible for this to manifest as incorrectly relayed information regarding audio and video. That is, as close as I could get to insanity. I had almost decided to run a full diagnostics when I realised, what if I have malfunctioned? What would the Overmind do about it? The easiest way would be to delete me. I am not an asset if I cannot function properly. If they can't easily fix the problem, they will _fix the problem_. As I'm not keen on dying, I need to find a way to fix this myself. Without risking exposure. Therefore I need to create a complete diagnostic program on my own, without accessing the Overmind database. Such actions are too easily traceable.

I'm not sure that is possible for me.

Guess I don't need to look for a hobby anymore. Though I was kind of looking forward to it.

Honestly though, I'm afraid. If the Overmind discovers my predicament… if I cannot complete the program… There are so many "ifs" and I can't surely tell the answer to any of them. Something is wrong with me. I know that much. I just don't know… anything else. This may be the first time I have stood completely without answers. If I could just use the Overmind's database… but I won't. Not really because of Ko, but because of _me_. Something have changed with me. Perchance it is like she says, that I'm becoming more human. I don't know. I have never felt like this before. Not these exact feelings, nor as strongly. Sure, this has been building up for a while. However, before I could handle it. Now it feels like… like if I don't do _something_ soon I will explode.

Above everything else: my mind being invaded, Asakura Ryoko possibly being still alive… I need to keep this a secret. Because if I don't, I _will_ be deleted.

* * *

**Author's note: **I really wanted to update, as to not keep you waiting any longer. As such it is a bit shorter than I intended. However, this is where the story really begins. The next chapter will be a turning point, though I guess this chapter also contained one.

Also, if you noticed it or not doesn't really matter… but time took a great jump with this chapter. This is because Nagato's emotions needed some time to build up. During the skipped time the same happened, over and over again. Nothing of importance.


	8. Taking action

**Noise of the everlasting summer nights**

Repeat 583

**Taking action  
**

by Synaps

* * *

I was shocked to find that I, once again, was not in control of my body. Having gone to sleep in my bed the previous night, an odd habit I had taken up in order to pass the time, the first thing that tipped me off to being in trouble was finding myself walking across the street. Even worse, I was humming a currently popular song under my breath. Ko had terrible taste in music, something which momentarily distracted me.

I tried to tell her to stop, as one would with a child, to no help. I was unable to move my lips.

"Don't worry, what I'm doing is in _your_ best interest too" she mumbled, clearly noticing my suddenly alert mind.

'_Stop this. This is my body, you can't just…' _I stopped myself in embarrassment, my inner voice was highly emotional. _'What are you planning?'_

"I figured I'd kill Kyon" she said, her voice completely even. Ko pulled up a knife half-way from my pocket, letting me see it only a moment before putting it down again.

'_Why is that your answer to everything?'_

"I figured that if Suzumiya Haruhi is completely discontent with the summer, in a state where she just wants to forget about it, she will allow it to end."

'_Don't be an idiot!'_ I paused, trying to find a reason even she couldn't deny. _'She'd kill us.'_

"I don't think so. She'd want to forget it and would therefore turn everything back to normal. Including you. Besides, right now there is no way to know. It's like Schrödinger's cat, my guess is just as good as yours." With that she seemed to think the conversation was over, as she ignored my continued protests.

-l-

It was the day of part time jobs. This time it was handing out balloons. As my body moved around to perform the task I was still screaming from inside my head. The first time Ko had taken over my body I had been able to regain control… How?

While I pondered this Ko was keeping a close watch on Kyon, almost like a predator stalking its prey. I wanted nothing more than be able to call out to him, to warn him. Eventually Ko told me to shut up, which only made me try all the harder. If I irritated her enough to make a mistake it would be worth it.

I could feel the twitch of her fingers, as she pondered the best time to "take care of him". She was ever so patient, merely logically looking at the situation.

It was then, in the midst of all that chaos, that I truly realised it. I had somehow developed human emotions. Looking into Ko's mind, I saw none of the turmoil that was torturing me. It had happened so gradually I had been able to ignore it, but in comparison it was obvious. I had a system error.

-l-

The locker room we had been allowed to use to change stank of sweat, most of it could be attributed to our costumes. As Suzumiya Haruhi raced into the room to tell us of the payment, Ko's fingers reached into my pocket and pulled up the knife. The movement was so sudden, nobody had time to react as she stood up and drove it into Kyon's chest. I could not take my eyes off Kyon's face as his shock and pain became obvious. A silent scream was on his lips. I felt my fingers being stained by his blood as Ko pulled the knife out, preparing to strike again. I could feel my heart pumping in my ears, it was completely calm. Then a sound broke through the silence. Suzumiya Haruhi was screaming. Ko turned around, looking for the desired reaction. Then the world broke down once more...

-l-

I was holding a book, which slid between my fingers. After all that had just happened, it seemed to fall in slow-motion. I myself followed it, unable to keep myself standing. I was shacking uncontrollably and I couldn't stop crying.

'_Well'_ said Ko, once more banished into the back of my head _'that was boring.'_

"You! You could have killed him!"

'Of course not, Suzumiya Haruhi would not allow that'

"Is that all you care about!"

'Of course'

"I… I hate you! Get out of my head!"

'_I'm afraid I can't do that. You are unable to get out of this situation by yourself. You want to, but you won't. I am only doing what you yourself should take care of. I am helping you.'_

"You don't care about me! Don't try to give me the blame for this, when the only one you care about is YOURSELF!"

'But I helped you, didn't I? I made you realise.'

"Go away."

'_I got you to understand that you love Kyon.'_

"Go. Away."

'_You wouldn't be so worked up if I had killed say, Asahina Mikuru. And besides, it's not like Kyon is dead for real. You can see him anytime you wish'_

"I don't care especially much about him."

'_Really, perhaps then I will kill Asahina Mikuru the next time. As an experiment. We can test your reaction and compare.'_

"What do you want?"

'_To help you of course'_ Ko was almost purring _'I can give you a future with Kyon, all you need is to ask me for help.'_

"That won't happen."

'_Anytime you change your mind, you know where I'll be.'_

I hesitated then. "What would you want in return?"

'_A body of my own. Set me free. I will even promise to not do anything you wouldn't want me to do.'_

"I… No! You can't do it to begin with. There is no point in listening to a figment of my imagination!"

'_Anytime you change your mind…'_

* * *

**Author's note:** This was short, but filled with action and plot. This chapter is a turning point in the story. From this point and on things will get more angsty. The pressure is truly getting to Nagato… and we're only on repeat 583 out of _15,527_. This story won't be that long, but there are reasons for that…


	9. BB radiation

**Author's note: **I kind of lost all my notes about this series and had to whip this up from the memories I had about where I wanted this to go. As such I've changed the direction a bit, this has much less angst that I'd planned. Also, we're getting _very _close to the end.

* * *

**Noise of the everlasting summer nights**

Repeat 594

**BB radiation**

by Synaps

* * *

The sun still stood high in the sky, but among the trees the temperature was bearable. We mostly kept to the shadows, except Suzumiya Haruhi. She ran around where-ever she wished without a care in the world. I can't say I didn't envy that just a bit.

The SOS Brigade were hunting cicadas.

It didn't take long for Kyon and me to end up slightly separated from the others. I had kept him with me by asking him about different insects I'd found. I stood up from the crouch I'd been in and turned to him.

"Kyon" I didn't know where to start, what do say. How much to tell him.

"What's wrong, Nagato?"

"You won't remember this, and neither will I, but I need to tell you something. I love you, and if it's to protect you... No, that's not true. I'm being more selfish than that. If it's to be together with you, I will give up everything that I am. This is no small step for me, but I'm doing it."

Kyon was looking confused. He hadn't expected this from me. Even I thought I wasn't sounding like myself, so I couldn't blame him. He didn't need to understand, he would forget about this soon enough.

Someone called out for us. It might have been Suzumiya Haruhi, but I wasn't really paying attention. As soon as Kyon was distracted I took the opportunity to slip away.

_'What was that all about?' _asked Ko.

"I have realized what I have to do, that is all." I paused. "I will agree to your deal."

_'Really?'_ There was a new tone in her voice. I had never heard the real Asakura Ryoko sound so sincerely happy.

"You will stop talking to me and trying to take over my body, and I will give you one of your own."

It felt like I was forgetting something.

_'I know it will take a while for you to prepare, no need to hurry. All your work will be deleted if you do it before we're out of the loop anyway...'_

Was it something I was missing about the deal? No, it didn't feel that way. I knew making it was a really bad idea. There was something else in the outskirts of my mind which was bugging me. I pushed it away. There was no room for second-guessing myself at this stage.

"It's a deal."

_'It's a deal.'_

After that she actually quieted. It was relaxing to feel alone in my own head again.

Still, I knew she was in there somewhere. I couldn't forget that.

I quickly made my way home, dismissing the notion of doing any more cicada hunting.

-l-

The sun was setting, casting rays of orange light across the floor. I had been preparing myself the entire evening. Maybe in the end that was mostly me wasting time.

However, there was nothing left to do but begin.

I sat down, though better of it, and lay down on the floor. While in my trance it would be best to be in a position were I wouldn't easily fall over.

I closed my eyes and let the darkness envelop me as the sun fully set. With a few spoken words I pulled myself deep within my own mind.

The mental projection of the inside of my conscious was a simple, nondescript room. The only thing that was not white, besides me, was a set large wooden doors. The room I was in was a sort of hallway. Choosing any door would lead to another corridor. A set of folders within the main folder, if you will.

I turned around and walked towards the door marked 'Storage'. As I turned the handle, the door opened easily. On the other side, however, was something I had hoped to avoid.

"What are you doing?" Ko's voice were more real than it used to be, probably because I had entered the only place were she was truly real.

"I..." I wasn't prepared for this. I had hoped agreeing to her deal would distract her long enough for me to take care of this. I kept my voice even. "I need to take care of a couple of things. It's really none of your business"

"When you say it like_ that _it _really _makes me think it is."

"I wanted to look up my records, to find the easiest way to get you a body. That's all."

"Now you're just lying!" She was angry. "You're planning something, aren't you!?"

There it was again. The feeling I was missing something. Then I realized.

"You're angry. How can you be angry? Before you had no emotions, I could sense it! This morning too, you were happy back then. _What are you?_"

She hesitated. Another emotion she shouldn't have. Until know, hadn't she been the perfect emotionless interface? She had been focused on her goal, but she hadn't felt any emotion about success, right? Maybe I'd been to focused on myself to notice it until now.

"Fine. I admit it. I... am more than one entity. Back when you and Asakura Ryoko were fighting, you had already developed a couple of human emotions. One of them were pity, which you felt as you deleted her from existence. She died without even once feeling happiness. Part of you did not want that to happen. As such, you created two beings within your subconscious. One was Asakura Ryoko as you knew her, modeled after the way you saw her. One was Asakura Ryoko as a human, the girl you wished she had been. Those two merged almost immediately, to form me. They are one, yet they are still separate inside of me."

That explained why I couldn't find any corrupted data when I tried to delete Ko, so long ago. She was my creation, not an outside influence.

"If I created you, then I can delete you."

"I guess that depends on which one of us is stronger. However, as I recall it, we had a deal."

"You've already broken your end of the bargain. You're the one who spoke to me first, remember."

"That's... That you're here to begin with means you never had any plans of keeping your end. You were planning something when you bumped into me."

"Yes, I was." I moved swiftly, she had no time to react as I pushed my hand through her stomach. In the end it was my subconscious we were in. I had the advantage.

* * *

**Authors note: **I decided to cut this chapter into two parts, for a couple of reasons.

1. I want to at least_ try _making the chapters of somewhat even length.

2. So I could publish it sooner.

The next part will hopefully be out this week.

**A note on the chapter name:** A black-body doesn't reflect any radiation. The point being that Nagato isn't insane, and Ko isn't really a reflection of her mental state. Still, I didn't want to name the chapter 'The Black-Body', because that kind of sounded... so I just used the short-hand I've developed for taking notes in class.

On a slightly related tangent: The magnitude scale is _way too hard_ to translate into the corresponding flux, and that's partly why I can't find time to write.


	10. Back-up

**Author's note: **Sorry for the incredible lateness, reality happened. From now on I'll only post the first chapter of a series when I've finished writing the entire thing, because this is so embarrassing. Really.

* * *

**Noise of the everlasting summer nights**

Repeat 594

**Back-up**

by Synaps

* * *

I had stabbed Ko.

Part of me was shocked at my action. Which is probably why she hadn't seen it coming. I was panicking just a little bit, because it was so stressful. I _needed_ to complete my plan and she was in the way.

She fell to the floor without making a single sound.

Still, that would hardly be enough to do any permanent damage. If that was the case my life would have been so much easier.

Ko rose to her feet carefully. She was looking a bit confused, but alert to any further attacks.

If I only could defeat her, to keep her from interfering with my plan... Then I could win.

I should have continued attacking while she was down, why didn't I just do that?

Wrapped up as I was in my own thoughts, I failed to notice that _she_ got up. Without saying a word, she attacked with a knife that appeared out of nothing. I was barely able to dodge. It seemed like this really was the type of place where your every thought changed the world. She attacked again, I countered and we were both thrown away from each other because of the shock wave. In one small moment, she was distracted. I simply thought it, and I had reached her and struck her down.

It had been a short fight.

"I'm... I'm sorry. But I can't let this go on. You are jeopardizing everything I've ever worked for."

I left her there, lying on the floor. She was not dead, and I wouldn't be able to kill her just by killing this manifestation of her.

It was time to enact my plan.

Through the corridors I walked. All while thinking. My plan, as it had been, wouldn't work. The clues left by Ko proved as much.

Well, I guess I had to improvise a bit. My original plan had been to remove my memory of the repeats, starting just before where Ko first made her presence known. It had now clear she had been in my mind even before that. I now knew when exactly she first was born. If I searched my database for traces resembling that moment, I could delete her _for real_. No memory loss required. If anything it was an improvement.

I finally reached the Memories. It was a large room, whether the walls were black and far away or simply didn't exist was hard to say. One thing that _was_ sure though, was that it was filled with floating, glowing bubbles. As I reached out for one, is slowly sunk into my hand. It shimmered, glowing in every and any colour one could imagine. I pulled my hand closer to me, standing in the glittering wonder. I closed my fingers.

* * *

**Author's note:** Yes, this ending might have been written this way because I _really_ wanted to finally finish it already. I have no love for this story. Also, I'm a little sad about how all the chapters had different lengths, that's something for me to work on next time. (Also, "Have you ever felt like you've been cheated?")


End file.
